playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandover Village
'''Sandover Village '''is a stage in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale that is based on the Jak and Daxter and Hot Shots Golf series.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html There is a trophy available if Jak uses his Level 3 Super Move, Light Jak, on this stage. Stage Description Sandover Village is a classic map (that takes place in the old world, also known as the past) with lots of platforms to jump on and water below, with a Lurker Shark patrolling. Keira and Samos Hagai from the Jak and Daxter series can be seen in the background during the first phase of the stage. In the second phase, Keira and Samos goes through the Rift Gate by using the Rift Rider, before it shoots out multiple elements from the Hot Shots Golf series, such as a 19th Hole sign and golf carts. Suzuki, Jasmine and Nick from the Hot Shots Golf series can be seen in the background hitting golf balls, which rain down on the battlefield, draining AP from anyone who is hit by them. Their caddy, Hannah, appears near the green next to Samos's hut. Killing all opponents in a quick succession will display a "Nice Shot" shoutout with confetti showering throughout the stage. Characters Appearing in Stage *Keira (Jak and Daxter) *Samos Hagai (Jak and Daxter) *Lurker Shark (Jak and Daxter) *Suzuki (Hot Shots Golf) *Jasmine (Hot Shots Golf) *Nick (Hot Shots Golf) *Hannah (Hot Shots Golf) Music Sandover Village - Jak & Daxter The first phase of this stage begins with a percussion, rattle and drum beat remix of the normal "Sandover Village" variation theme music from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Sandover Village - Hot Shots Golf The second phase transitions to a synth remix of "Menu 2/Credits" theme from Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds. Gallery Jak_et_Daxter_Sandover_Village_02.jpg|Concept art of SOV SandOver Village.jpg|Sandover Village 0.jpg 468px-As9.jpg Gallery 24 11 98601.jpg Tumblr m34wypGajH1qao2ggo1 500.png The Sacred Site.png|Samos' Sacred Site Videos Trivia *Sandover Village takes place in the the Old World, therefore, that is the reason why Jak's pre-order/DLC costume is named Old World Jak. *There is a trophy called, Samos' Sacred Site, for using Light Jak on Sandover Village. ** The trophy is a reference to Jak II, wherein the location of Samos' Hut in the future is called the Sacred Site. There also contained a stored hidden Life Seed, which allowed Samos to become a Sage. *There are a total of 4 Precursor Orbs in the background on this stage. This is one of the Jak and Daxter easter eggs. **In addition, Precursor Orbs also appear as hidden treasures in every Uncharted game, where they are named Strange Relics, so it counts as an easter eggs for both franchises. *The Rift Ring and Rift Rider appears as they did at the start of Jak II. The Rift Rider was created in the future using Precursor artifacts. * Sandover Village and Franzea are the only stages where players can swim in water. * Sandover Village and Alden's Tower are the only stages that only appear in Arcade mode if you play All-Stars mode, except for Emmett Graves and Kat when you play Legendary mode. * Sandover is one of the 4 stages where you can get knocked off. The others being Stowaways, Alden's Tower, Franzea and Invasion. Sandover and Franzea are the only of these 4 to not have a pitfall hazard. ** Sandover may be the only of these 4 to have been developed when the game was going to have ring-outs (as seen in the concept footage when Kratos is depicted flying into the camera) and remain virtually unchanged throughout the development of the game. * Killing 3 people with one super on this stage makes confetti fly out of the screen and it says "Nice Shot" similar to the way it does in Hot Shots Golf games. * In earlier patches of the game, players could freely swim in the water below the stage, dying only if they were either eaten by the Lurker Shark or if they swam out of bounds. However, as of Patch 1.07, characters will automatically die if they stay in the water for too long. *Below Samos' Hut there is a rotating platform, these platforms are quite common in Sentinel Beach, a level related to Samos as a mission requires you to unblock the Eco Harvesters for a Power Cell, it may be a reference. *In the early version of the game, when it was still using "Game Changer" items, Hannah was an NPC that ran around the stage holding the red flag, attacking her made her drop the flag which the player used to activate the mashup. However in this version Samos and Keira don't leave on the Rift Rider through the Rift Gate, they do however disappear completely. It is likely that the stage was unfinished and they had not yet added the animations for them leaving through the Rift Gate yet. References Category:Stages Category:PSASBR Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Hot Shots Golf Category:Needs Work Category:Naughty Dog Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Platformers